


The One Where Niall Is Thirsty and Liam Is Confused (But Doesn't Complain)

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Maybe he shouldn't have asked when he noticed Niall was smirking. It never lead to anything good. Niall dropped his hand on Liam's thigh and squeezed, just a bit and he let his fingers trail on the inside of Liam's thigh, making him shiver. Liam let out a nervous laugh, Niall was clearly taking the piss.“Ok, fess up, who put you up to this? Was it Louis? I'm sure it's him.”Niall didn't answer but he slid his hand higher on Liam’s thigh, his fingers were dangerously close to Liam's dick and Liam felt like he could spontaneously combust at any moment now.





	The One Where Niall Is Thirsty and Liam Is Confused (But Doesn't Complain)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for: Niam where they’re stuck on the bus and Niall will just blow Liam whenever he’s bored or thirsty, and he gets bored and thirsty A LOT. 
> 
> So this is exactly what you are getting. 
> 
> Sorry for the title, but anyone who knows me also knows titles are not where I excel.
> 
> I hope you will like it :)

Liam walked into the lounge of the bus and was surprised to find Niall sitting on the floor, playing video games. He thought Niall had left with the boys who wanted to try a new nightclub. Liam was feeling knackered after the show they had just gave and had declined the invitation. Instead he went back to the bus and laid in his bunk for a while, texting his sisters. He had stopped replying when they started teasing him about his crush on Niall and asking when was he going to finally make a move. The answer was never. Liam had known Niall for years and except for a drunken game of truth or dare, Niall had never been with another man. So Liam pushed his feelings away since it was never gonna happen anyway he saw no point in torturing himself and entertaining the idea of maybe telling Niall how he felt. It would only make things awkward between them and that was the last thing he wanted. Not wanting to talk about that, not with them or anyone else, he decided to close his phone and go make himself a cup of tea, hoping it would help him fall asleep. 

He didn't expected Niall to be there, Liam had been alone when he came back to the bus and he never heard a sound while he was in his bunk. Liam walked further into the lounge and when he walked past Niall, Niall grabbed him by the ankle making him fall on Niall's laps. 

“Hey!” 

Liam wasn't sure what else he could say, not when he had his bum directly over Niall's dick and he could feel it even if it was soft. He was pretty sure his face was a deep shade of red and he looked away before Niall noticed it. The last thing he wanted was Niall mentioning it or asking why he was blushing so hard. He tried to get up but Niall wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in place. Liam wasn't sure what was going on. Niall was the cuddly type but this wasn't his typical behavior. Liam turned his head to look at Niall and he realised their faces were a lot closer than he thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and arched an eyebrow. 

“You didn't say ‘hi’,” replied Niall, giggling. 

“I was going to, after I made tea.” 

He tried to move again and he felt Niall's arms tighten around him. Liam was getting more confused by the second. Niall's face was so close and all Liam wanted was to close the gap between their mouths. Liam closed his eyes to stop himself from looking at Niall's lips and do something stupid. 

“You're gonna have to let me go,” whispered Liam, not knowing why he was whispering. This seemed to snap Niall back to reality and he moved his arms back to his side. Liam moved back up to his feet and walked to the kitchenette to boil water.

“Make me one, please?” shout Niall and Liam took a second cup out and waited for the water to be ready. 

When Liam walked back to the lounge he carefully set down the cup next to Niall on the floor and he sat next to him. 

“Careful, it's hot,” said Liam as he handed Niall his cup.

“Could say the same about you,” mumbled Niall.

Liam snapped his head so fast he felt dizzy. Surely he had imagined that. His brain was playing tricks on him probably. He took his own cup if tea and blew on it before he took a small sip. 

“I'm bored,” declared Niall after a while. Liam watched him as he put away the controller and closed the Xbox and he turned to face him. 

“Why didn't you go out with the others?”

“Didn't feel like it and now I am bored and maybe a bit horny too,” said Niall, biting his bottom lip, making it even more pink.

Oh. 

“Well, uh I guess you could go back to your bunk and you know...I can put on headphones to give you privacy.”

This was a stupid suggestion and Liam felt hot all over at the thought of Niall going back to his bunk to wank and he hope he didn't showed on his face. Niall laughed and shook his head.

“No need to put on headphones, we all heard each other wank before but anyway I had another idea.”

That was true, when you’ve been living with your best friends for a few years, mostly in a tour bus, there was things you were bound to hear but the idea of hearing Niall wank without it being an “accident” was turning Liam on. A lot. 

“What other idea?” asked Liam, curious. 

Maybe he shouldn't have asked when he noticed Niall was smirking. It never lead to anything good. Niall dropped his hand on Liam's thigh and squeezed, just a bit and he let his fingers trail on the inside of Liam's thigh, making him shiver. Liam let out a nervous laugh, Niall was clearly taking the piss.

“Ok, fess up, who put you up to this? Was it Louis? I'm sure it's him.”

Niall didn't answer but he slid his hand higher on Liam’s thigh, his fingers were dangerously close to Liam's dick and Liam felt like he could spontaneously combust at any moment now. 

“What are you doing?” questioned Liam. He didn't know what was going on now and he should probably have stopped Niall but he was also curious and maybe his feelings for his friend were clouding his judgement. He wanted to feel Niall's hands on his for so long now he couldn't bring himself to stop him. 

Niall smiled, a real smile instead of a smirk and Liam watched him move from his spot on the floor and climb over him. 

“No one put me up to anything,” whispered Niall, his lips moving directly against the shell of Liam's ear, “but I know what you're hiding in your pants and I've been wanting to put my mouth on you for a while now.”

Liam was frozen in place, this was impossible, he was dreaming. 

“But, but you're straight,” said Liam dumbly and Niall laughed.

Niall leaned back and looked at Liam in the eyes.

“You know a lot of straight men who offers blowjob?” 

“I guess not.”

“So, what do you say?”

This was a stupid idea, a very stupid idea and Liam should say no and salvage their friendship. It was still possible or he thought until he felt Niall's lips against his neck. 

“Fuck!”

“Is that a yes?” asked Niall before pressing another kiss to the sensitive skin. 

Liam shivered and nodded, it was too late, his eyes were already rolling in the back of his head and all Niall did was kissing his neck. He'd been single for too long he thought. Niall rolled his hips and Liam could feel he was already half hard. Liam's arms were laying limply on each side of his body, he had no idea what to do with his hands. Niall kept kissing his neck and jaw and chin until he reached Liam's lips. He stopped and looked at Liam in the eyes giving him one last chance to back out. Their mouths were millimetres apart and Liam could feel Niall's hot breath hitting his face. He nodded again and Niall’s lips were on his. Niall brought his hands up and cradled Liam's face gently and Liam sighed into the kiss. Niall's lips were soft and warm and when he felt his tongue against his lips, asking for entrance he moaned slightly. Niall rolled his hips again and Liam put his hands on it to stop him or else it would end up quicker than he wanted and they wouldn't get to the blowjob part.

Niall broke the kiss and slid down Liam's laps until his face was on level with Liam's crotch. He was half hard in his gray sweatpants and Niall licked his lips. He put his hands on the waistband and Liam moved his hips up to help Niall remove his sweatpants. He chucked them somewhere in the room not really caring where they ended up. Not then Niall's face was this close to his dick. 

There was already a wet spot staining his pants and Niall licked his lips before lowered his head to place a kiss on Liam's left thigh. Niall placed another kiss on his thigh, higher this time. He kissed him until he reached his cock. Niall mouthed at Liam's cock through the thin material of his pants, feeling him getting hard under his lips. Niall brought his hands up to the elastic band of Liam's pants and lowered them down, his hard cock springing free. Liam's breathing was already getting shallower and Niall smirked. He was clearly proud of the effect he had on his friend and Liam wanted to glare but it was difficult when he was about to have his dick sucked. Niall looked at Liam in the eyes and licked the palm of his hand before wrapping it around Liam’s cock, giving it a few slow tug to get him fully hard. Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Niall’s licked his lips again and flicked his tongue at the tip of Liam's cock. Niall gathered a few drops of precum and closed his eyes, enjoying Liam's taste in his mouth. It was the hottest Liam had ever witnessed in his life. Niall pumped his hands again a few times. Liam's thighs were already shaking and he felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening. More precum bubbled at the slit and Niall lowered his head, finally taking him between his lips. Niall relaxed his jaw and started bobbing his heads up and down, taking as much as he could. Liam moaned loudly when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Niall's throat. Liam let his head fall down and his hand found Niall's hair. When Niall moaned around him, Liam tugged a bit harder.

Niall lifted his eyes and looked at Liam under his lashes. Liam twitched on Niall's tongue. He was getting close. His cock twitched again when Niall hollowed his cheeks to suck harder. Liam tugged on Niall's hair harder, trying to warn him he was about to come but Niall kept sucking him until Liam came down his throat. Niall swallowed everything and continued to suck gently until Liam got softer in his mouth. 

“Wow,” said Liam and it sounded stupid but he didn't know what else to say. What were you supposed to say after one of you best friend gave you one of the best blow job of your life?

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Niall tucked Liam back in his pants and sat back next to him. The silence felt awkward and Liam was scared they had just done the biggest mistake of their lives. Niall stretched his arm and retrieved the Xbox controlled he handed it to Liam.

“Wanna play?”

Liam was confused and they should probably talk about what had just happened but Liam accepted the controller, this was better than complete silence. 

*

It became a thing after the first night, every time they were alone in the bus and Niall felt bored he would reach for Liam's pants and blow him. Liam always asked if he wanted him to reciprocate but Niall always declined. Sometimes he jerked himself off on top of Liam but most of the time he said it wasn't about him and he would just resume whatever activity he was doing before he blew Liam. To say it was confusing would have been an understatement. Sometimes Liam felt guilty to let Niall blow him and he knew he should at least try to talk about it. 

*

“You sure you don't wanna come with us?” asked Harry.

“Not hungry,” replied Niall and Liam almost rolled his eyes. This was the worst lie he could have used. Everybody knew Niall loved to eat and never declined food. 

“Are you feeling poorly?” asked Harry, he sounded genuinely concerned and Liam thought he would be a lot less concerned if he knew what was going to happen as soon at the bus door would close behind him. 

“Liam, you sure you don't wanna come?” shouted Harry from the front of the bus. 

“I'll stay with Niall, maybe just bring me back something?”

“Yeah okay, can do that. Take care of poor Niall,” said Harry as he exited the bus. As soon as they left Niall was opening his bunk curtain. 

Liam tried to sit but Niall pushed him back in his bunk and unbuckled his belt with deft fingers. As soon as Liam's jeans were opened, Niall climbed in the bunk and settled himself between Liam's knees, looking at him in the eyes. He slipped Liam's jeans and underwear down at the same time and licked his lips when Liam's dick sprung free. Not breaking the eye contact, Niall took Liam's dick in his hand, pumping it slowly, using the precum to make it easier. When more precum bubbled at the tip, Niall took the tip of his tongue and licked at the slit, causing Liam to moan loudly. 

“You taste so good.”

“Fu-uck Niall.”

Liam moved one of his hand to Niall's hair tugged. By now he knew just how much Niall liked to have his hair tugged. Niall smirked and flattened his tongue on the underside of Liam's cock and licked a wet stripe from his balls to the tip, he licked the slit and moaned loudly when he tasted the precum again. Niall finally took him in his mouth and Liam moaned loudly. Taking the head of Liam's cock between his soft lips he sucked on it gently. Liam arched his back and another long moan left his mouth. Niall let go of his cock and smirked proudly. He always looked proud when Liam moaned. Niall raked his nails on Liam's thighs and Liam tugged at his hair again, a little less gently this time and Niall groaned. He took Liam back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the shaft. 

“Fuck babe, fuck!”

One of Niall's hand moved up to Liam's abdomen and Liam knee Niall could feel he was getting close, he could feel Liam’s muscles tightening under his hand. Niall let go of Liam's cock again but he kept stroking him slowly.

“Would you fuck my mouth Liam? Would you like that?” asked Niall, his voice rough and it was Liam's turn to smirk proudly.

“Are you sure?”

Niall nodded and Liam cursed again. Niall licked his lips and opened his mouth. Liam took his cock between his hand and tapped it on Niall's tongue. Niall closed his lips around it and both of Liam's hands were now in his hair, holding him in place. Liam started by thrusting shallowly in Niall's mouth. When Liam's cock hit the back of Niall's throat they both moaned loudly and Liam took it a his cue to pick up the pace. The sound in the bus were obscene, all you could hear was the wet sound of Niall's mouth and their ragged breath. Liam really hoped their friends wouldn't come back to the bus sooner than they were supposed to. Niall knew Liam was getting close again, his breath was getting shorter and his moans sounded like broken little sob. 

“I'm gonna come,” said Liam as he stilled his hips, “fu-uck,” he moaned as he released in the back of Niall’s throat. Niall swallowed everything before letting go of Liam. He dropped his forehead against Liam's thigh for a second. He kissed Liam's thigh before sitting down on his heels and slipping his hand down his pants to get his cock out. Niall was jerking himself fast over Liam and it didn't take long for him to come all over Liam's stomach. Liam watched him as he removed his jeans and took Liam's discarded t-shirt to wipe the come from his body. Liam removed his jeans too and Niall moved up to cuddle next to him. Automatically Liam wrapped his arms around Niall and held him closer. Niall tangled their legs together and laid his head on Liam's chest. It felt good. 

“You called me babe,” said Niall after a while. Liam felt his blood run cold, this wasn't how things were between them, there wasn't feelings, at least on Niall's part. Liam wanted slap his forehead, how could he have been so stupid.

“Sorry.”

“Don't, I liked it.”

“You did?”

Niall nodded against his chest and Liam closed his eyes, when he woke up later the bus was moving and he was alone. He was disappointed but not surprised. He closed his eyes again and fell back asleep. 

*

Niall slid down Liam’s jeans and Liam smirked when Niall noticed he was not wearing underwear. Liam’s cock was already hard precum was oozing steadily at the tip. Niall had spent the day teasing him and this was something new. Niall usually only pounced on him as soon as they were alone in the bus but today Niall had kept touching him, trailing his fingers on his thighs when no one was watching, he even pushed Liam inside a broom closet and sucked a mark on his neck that forced Liam to find a scarf and tell everybody he had a sore throat and tried to stay warm. He's pretty sure Harry and Louis didn't believed him but they were nice enough to not call him out on his obvious lie. Liam had been on edge all day and the show had been pure torture because Niall had kept plastering himself to his side and whispered dirty things in his ear.

Now Niall was finally on his knees and he took Liam's cock in his hand and brought it to his mouth. Niall slowly licked at the slit and moaned as the precum hit his tongue. Liam groaned and his nails clawed at the mattress of his bunk. Niall wrapped his lips around the head and took Liam as far as he could, pumping with his hand what didn't fit in his mouth. After being on edge all day Liam knew he wouldn't last very long, not with Niall's skillful mouth and hand on him. Liam’s thighs were shaking and he could already feel his orgasm building inside of him. Niall kept bobbing his head up and down rapidly and Liam was a moaning mess. 

“Fuck, fuck Niall babe, I'm gonna come,” moaned Liam as he exploded in the back of Niall's throat. Niall let go of Liam's cock with an obscene pop and slid his hand down his pants but Liam caught his wrist to stop him. Niall arched and eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. 

“Let me. Please?” 

Niall hesitated for a moment, they had never done that and Liam has been feeling guilty lately about whatever they were doing. He loved receiving blowjobs and having many amazing orgasms all the time but they still had not talk about what was going on between them and Liam was feeling bad about always being on the receiving end of the orgasm. Niall deserved it too, and helping Niall come would maybe make him feel less guilty. 

Niall licked his lips and nodded slightly. Liam took Niall by his hips and changed their position, it wasn't easy in the small bunk but he was able to lay Niall in the small bed without hitting his head on the ceiling of the bunk. Niall looked nervous and Liam wondered why. Niall had been giving him blowjobs almost everyday, sometimes more than once in a day for over a month now, surely he couldn't be nervous about Liam giving him a hand? 

Liam took the waistband of Niall's pants and slid them down his pale thighs slowly and Liam's mouth watered. Niall looked painfully hard and his dick slapped against his stomach when Liam peeled off the underwear. Liam didn't know where to start and he suddenly felt overwhelmed by the situation. He took a deep breath and started by letting his forefinger trail from the base to the tip, slowly feeling the vein under his finger. He did not missed the way Niall shivered and Liam smiled. The tip was red and leaking precum steadily on Niall's belly. Liam trailed his finger in and brought it to his mouth. He locked his eyes with Niall and sucked on the tip of his fingers. He did it a second time, not that he particularly enjoyed the taste but he enjoyed the expression on Niall's face. 

Liam finally wrapped his hand around Niall's cock, it was warm and felt heavy in his hand. With his thumb he smeared the precum around a little bit but it was not enough. Liam leaned in, keeping his eyes locked with Niall who was watching him like a hawk, and spit on the head of Niall's cock. 

“Fuck! That's hot,” moaned Niall and Liam felt strangely proud. 

Niall's cock was now slick enough for Liam to pump his hand steadily. It was always different on someone else but he tried to do what he enjoyed when he was wanking. Not too fast but not too slow either. Thumbing at the slit. Niall must have liked it too, according to his ragged breath and the little moans escaping his throat. Liam took the balls in his left hand and rolled them gently in his warm palm. 

“Faster, please,” pleaded Niall and Liam picked up the pace immediately. He would have love to tease him but now was not the time. Niall's muscles tightened under him and he came all over Liam's hand and his stomach. Liam slowed down the pace and kept stroking Niall until he pushed his hand away. Liam grabbed a dirty t-shirt that was in a ball in the corner of his bunk and wiped his hand on it before letting himself fall next to Niall. 

“Stay?” Liam asked after a while.

“I always stay,” replied Niall.

“I always wake up alone.”

Niall turned on his side to face Liam and put his hand on Liam's cheek. He looked in his eyes for a moment before he closed the gap between their lips. Liam knew Niall was kissing him only to avoid talking about what was going on between them and Liam wish he had the courage to call him out on it but the part of him that was in love with Niall couldn't bear the thought of losing what they had even if it was just this friends with benefit type of arrangement. 

*

Liam knew he had to do something, the situation was killing him as much as he liked to pretend it wasn't. This thing between him and Niall had been going on for almost two months now. Yesterday he had almost blurted out “I love you” after he came. Liam knew this needed to stop, he needed to be strong and tell Niall that this was over. But Niall would want to know why and then he would have to tell him he was in love with him and this was exactly what he was trying to avoid. 

Liam groaned and let his fall into his palms. He should have said no the first time Niall said he wanted to blew him.

“You okay Payno?” asked Louis when he walked into the room, startling Liam who had never heard him come in.

Liam lifted his head and Louis looked genuinely concerned about him.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

Louis walked closer, he put his hand on Liam's shoulder and sat next to him. 

“Of course you can. You know you can tell me everything.”

That exactly what Liam did. He told Louis everything, and Louis listened without interrupting him once. 

“You should talk to him Liam.”

“He doesn't feel the same.”

“He's been giving you orgasms almost everyday for two months now!”

“What's your point?”

“Well maybe he doesn't feel the same but have you stopped and think maybe he does and you will never know until to talk to him?”

“Of course I thought about it.”

“And?”

“And it will only end with me getting my heart broken.”

“It's already what is going to happen if you don't talk to him, but if you do there is also a chance that it will end up with him telling you he feels the same, dumbass!”

Louis had a point and Liam had not thought about this. Maybe Louis was right, maybe he should talk to Niall.

“Thanks Lou.”

“No problems Payno,” replied Louis as he hugged Liam.

“Do you know where he is?”

“I think he went golfing with Harry, should be back at the end of the afternoon.”

Liam nodded. He had to do something if his day of he would end up over thinking and it would resulted in him not talking to Niall when he came back.

“Wanna go shopping or something, I need to not think about Niall until I see him.”

Louis nodded. He grabbed his wallet and sunglasses while Liam asked one of their bodyguards to accompany them. 

*

When Liam and Louis came back to the bus, Niall and Harry were already there, playing video games. Louis dropped his bags in his bunk and walked back to the lounge. 

“Haz, there's something I wanna show you,” said Louis, giving a pointed look to Liam. 

Harry dropped the Xbox controller on the floor and followed Louis out of the bus without protesting. Liam wished he had. Liam took Harry's place on the floor and immediately Niall was on him. He straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. He started kissing his jaw and neck, stopping to suck a mark. 

“I missed you today.”

“I uh I missed you too.”

Niall leaned back and his hands were already trying to open Liam's jeans. This was now or never. Liam gently grabbed Niall's wrists in his hands.

“Stop.”

“What? Why? I mean you can say no anytime but what's going on? Are you okay?”

“We need to talk.”

Niall closed his eyes and got off Liam's laps and sat back on the floor. 

“No need to talk, I know what you're gonna say, I knew this day would come. I'm sorry, I won't touch you again.”

“Wait what? What are you talking about? I don't want you to stop touching me, that's kind of the problem.”

“What?”

“Okay, we're obviously both confused here. Care to explain what you meant?”

Niall was looking at the wall behind Liam's head, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

“Listen, no need to act like you don't know about my feeling for you. Louis told you? I should never have talked to him. I swear it won't change anything.”

“What do you mean your feelings for me? No, Louis hasn't said anything but he pushed me to admit my feelings to you. Wait, you talked to Louis about us?”

Niall nodded, “A few weeks ago.”

“Why are you always leaving my bed when we fall asleep together?” 

“Because I thought this was one sided and I didn't want to break my heart more.”

“But I asked you to stay.”

“I know.”

“We're dumb,” laughed Liam and Niall started laughing too.

“So, this feelings thing, it's mutual?”

“Yep,” replied Liam, “Now that we cleared that up, will you sleep in my bed?” 

Niall smiled and nodded.

“I'll never leave your bed.”

“I like the sound of that. Will we, I mean now that we're, boyfriends?” Niall, nodded, “Will we do more than blowjobs?” asked Liam, his cheeks red.

Niall smiled again and took back his place on Liam's laps.

“We'll do whatever you want, love,” Niall replied before he started kissing Liam's neck. 

*

When Harry and Louis walked back in the bus an hour later, Liam and Niall's clothes were everywhere and the two boys were laying naked and cuddling on the floor. 

“Oh for fuck sake, I should never had encouraged you to talk!” exclaimed Louis. Niall and Liam laughed, they took their clothes and ran to the back of the bus leaving a confused Harry and an exasperated Louis behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
